


My Turn

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gives Piggy Back Rides, Family Feels, Fluff, I love this family so freaking much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground is strewn with the customary layer of gadgets and dolls, only accented with the sight of his small, but very dysfunctional family.</p><p> </p><p>--OR--</p><p> <br/> <br/>Alec gives Magnus a piggyback ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I loveeeeeeee the Lightwood-Bane family sooooo freakingggg muchhhh  
> Like literally the only times I've ever written pure fluff XD

A yawn escapes Magnus’s lips.

His gaze flickers towards the clock residing atop his desk, the device only reading 8:30 in the evening. Not to long ago, Magnus had been able to stay up into all hours of the night, in the midst of work, or untold, perhaps fraudulent activities, with ease. Though in recent years, he finds it remarkable if he were able to stay standing by the time the ball drops on new Years.

With a shake of the head, the powerful warlock concludes that the blurring of the words in the spell book will only proof persistent throughout the night, and despite the obscene amount of money this company has offered him, it does not amount to proving worthy to effect his daily schedule.

As Magnus stands from his seat, stretching his limbs whilst tucking the text into it’s rightful slot, he catches the piercing sound of an object smashing against the wooden floors of the spacious loft.

In a flurry, Magnus swaggers out of the office, and towards the vast drawing room of the home,stumbling onto a sight which causes a burst of adoration to seize him.

The ground is strewn with the customary layer of gadgets and dolls, only accented with the sight of his small, but very dysfunctional family.

Sitting leisurely on the swayed sofa, lies Rafe, a pen and paper in his hands, as his youngest sibling, Gigi, sits obediently on the ground, her attention lying intently on the sight of Alexander twisting, and twirling around with a jubilant Max clasping tightly onto his back.

“May I ask what in the name of all that is righteous and good is happening in my living room?” Magnus inquires, making his presence known. And as if on cue, all their attention turns onto him.

“Papa!” Gigi exclaims delightfully as she leaps from the cushions, and into Magnus’s arms. The Warlock catches the gleam of glitter accenting her lovely, round face, and the seat she had just been occupying. And for the first time, Magnus feels the slightest bit of chagrin at the way the girl seemed to have adopted his affinity for all things that glitter and dazzle.

“it’s almost my turn,” she informs her papa, while pressing her dandy hands against his defined cheek bones. 

“For what may I ask my darling little biscuit?”

“Dad’s giving piggy back rides,” Rafe answers with his beguiling grin lighting up his handsome features. “Only two more minutes until it’s Gigi’s turn again, and then it’s mine.” He explains while tapping on the digital watch his Uncle Simon had gifted him for his eighth birthday, only weeks previous.

“Aw, I see,” Magnus nods with the curve of his lips, but truly how could he not smile when he has the most beautiful, and stupendous family in the world.

“It’s so much fun Papa!” Max guffaws with a mirth which lights the entirety of his young face. “You should try!”

“As much as I would adore the opportunity,” Magnus concedes while setting Gigi back down on to the ground. “alas, I must act as the insufferable wet blanket, and remind you all of the time increasingly nearing 9:00.”

“Aw come on papa,” a cacophony of aggrieved complaints pour into the room, and Magnus is only slightly amused by the fact that Alexander was perhaps the loudest one out of the foursome.

“Not even I can control the time my loves,” is all he gives in response. Though it was Alec, whom had finally convinced the children to finally give in without any remaining disgruntles.

“Come on guys,” he chuckles as Max leaps onto the sofa. “We’ll make it a competition. Who ever gets ready for bed first, gets to decide what I’ll conjure up for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Me!” Gigi squawks as she races down the hall to her princess embroidered bedroom, only leaving behind an iridescent trail of glitter in her wake.

“No fair!” max nearly shouts with a wave of his cobalt fist. “You got a head start!”

“Max,” Rafe sighs with the exasperation which only a elder brother can obtain. “She’s younger than you, take a chill pill.”

Magnus chuckles with a sudden rush of affection washing over him as he watches over his and Alexander’s beautiful children. 

Their family.

“I think we’ve got ourselves a pretty good lot,” Alec jibes while stretching his limbs. Magnus’s heart lurching forwards once spotting the squint of discomfort spreading across his strikingly beauteous features once pulling back his arm.

“yes, well I’m with the thought that we make a much better looking brood with both father’s completely in tact. But it appears as if you are under the pretense that you are the immortal in this relationship.”

“Love, you seem to forget that I am a shadowhunter,” Alexander leers with a pixilated glint in his deep oceans of blue. “We do handle more difficult tasks than indulging our children with a playful game.”

“yes, yes, that’s what you say.” Magnus waves his statement away, though he it takes all he has to prevent the lopsided grin from splitting his face…he ultimately fails.

“You know what I think?” Alexander asks as he allows himself to be lead to the love-seat by his beloved, and reveling in the sensation of his strong hands pressing into his broad shoulders.

“What’s that darling,” Magnus hums.

“I think you’re jealous.”

“Oh?” Magnus hikes an amused brow. “Pray tell, to what am I envious of?”

“That I gave them a piggy-back ride, and left you out,” Alec surmises.

“Oh my word,” Magnus slams his hand against his chest, feigning mock horror. “You’ve gone insane! You’ve caught dementia!”

“First of all, you can not catch dementia Mags.” Alexander snickers.

“Pesky facts,”

“And,” Alec continues. “I’d be willing to give you one if only you asked.”

“Oh Alexander, if I wanted you to give me one of anything, it would surely not be a piggy-back ride…Atleast not one clothed.” Magnus counters, speaking the jest with a smirk splayed across his entrancing features.

“You joke to deflect,” Alec rises and turns towards Magnus, a pixilated glint embedded into his consuming irises.

“Alexander don’t you dare come any nearer, I could smell the stench of your sweat from here,” Magnus warns, with a not to scolding grin. “Now march into the shower and clean yourself up!”

“Whatever you wish my love,” Alec smirks. Though prior to his retreating to their master bath, he moves with the fluidity intrinsic within every shadowhunter, and catches Magnus into his arms.

“Alexander!” Magnus cackles as Alec hitches Magnus into place.

“Hold on tight,” Alec warns him as they race around the loft, leaping over forgotten toys, and traveling in and out of rooms. Finally landing on their luxurious, king sized mattress.

and as they leap onto the comforting duvet, their lips find one another’s in a haze of jubilation and unadulterated gayety.

However, the moment does not exceed past the Snogging of the lips, once their door creaks open and the chortles of their children invade the room as they leap besides their fathers, ultimately losing themselves between the pillows and sheets.

Magnus can not recall another moment in the entirety of his existence where he felt such raw joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so sooooooo much for reading<3<3  
> Pleaseeeeee let me know what you think <3  
> And ESPECIALLY if you have any requests <3  
> You can find me on tumblr as LadyMidnight5287


End file.
